


Pastel-Shaded Pangs

by DryCereal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pastel/Punk, Subverted Trope, i apologise for nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: “You know Dan, it’s just a fun idea for a video. But we don’t have to do it if…“





	Pastel-Shaded Pangs

“ **No**.”  
  
“Dan, come on…” Phil wheedles, trying desperately to talk his way around this flat refusal he hadn’t anticipated.  
  
“Absolutely **not**.” He sets his mouth in a determined line, arms folded across his chest.  
  
“I’ve already bought the stuff, _look_ -“  
  
“Nope. Not happening, don’t care, not doing it, see you, bye” Dan interrupts, standing and walking out of the lounge.  
  
“Dan, for heavens’ sake, stop being so…’” Phil calls after him, getting up and following him out of the room, only to stop short when he finds Dan standing right outside the door, hand to his forehead.  
  
“I’m not being _anything_ Phil, I just… It’s not even a _thing_ …” he sighs dejectedly, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
“But we did the punk video ages ago, people really liked that one, I thought-” Phil argues, knowing that this is the only argument, the only reason he’s got really for the video idea Dan seems so set against, knowing full well what Dan’s answer is going to be, but saying it anyway.  
  
“Punk is a **thing** though. This… What even is this though?!” Phil can’t keep the smile off his face, though he does try to cover it, just in case Dan turns around suddenly.  
  
“Honestly Phil, I just don’t get the _point_ -“ he continues, heading down the hallway towards their room, Phil choosing to hang back and let him have a look through the collection of clothing and other items he’d bought for the video on his own. After a couple minutes’ silence, he makes his way to the doorway, and silently observes Dan, now lying on his back between two untidy pastel-hued piles.  
  
Phil shoves one of the piles more towards the centre of the bed and sits on the edge of the mattress, sighing audibly, before starting up the conversation again:  
  
“You know Dan, it’s just a fun idea for a video. But we don’t have to do it if…“ he starts, before pausing as Dan uncovers his face, but doesn’t turn, doesn’t look at Phil.  
  
“I didn’t think you wouldn’t want to do it. I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, I’m sorry. It’s a fun idea for a video, you’re right, it’s just…” Dan trails off, eyes still closed, still lying on the bed, as he frowns, lips pursed tight.  
  
“It’s what, Dan?” Phil asks, careful to keep his tone light, not wanting a disagreement to turn into a full-blown argument.  
  
“It’s… It’s…” Dan exhales forcefully, before sitting bolt upright, and Phil recoils slightly, preparing himself for the outburst he knows is coming.  
  
“It’s just that _whilst I’m very comfortable with the fact that I’m a man who willingly- no, happily enjoys taking it up the arse on a regular basis, I don’t really want to dress up like every fucking homophobe’s favourite stereotype_. That’s **all**.” He spits, before burying his face in his hands as if ashamed of – well, Phil’s not exactly sure of what, to be honest.  
  
There’s silence as both of them search for something to say in response to that. It takes a couple of minutes before Phil shakes his head, as if to clear his thoughts, before he hesitantly breaks the silence with an apology half-formed on his lips.  
  
“Dan, I- I-“ Phil starts, then quiets, as Dan finally looks at him, fierce determination lighting his eyes.  
  
“You know what though?” he interrupts, raising a finger to indicate that Phil isn’t to try and argue before he’s finished. “I’m- _we’re_ doing it. Because we should. Because it’s a fun idea for a video and we shouldn’t care what other people think, especially the kind of people who… who don’t fucking watch our stuff anyway. Fuck. Them.”  
  
Phil’s a little taken aback by this abrupt about-face, truth be told he’d abandoned any thoughts of filming this video, was instead preparing for an afternoon spent supporting Dan through… Yeah. That may still come, but for now:  
  
“Are you-“ He doesn’t even get to finish the question.  
  
“Phil. We. Are. Filming. This. Video.” Dan enunciates, as if to end the argument that never really began in the first place. As if demonstrating his sudden determination, he grabs one of the piles he’d formed previously, and studies the items it’s made up of closely, before saying, in a tone of voice that would fool anyone else but Phil that it’s a casual comment;  
  
“You know I’m going to be obnoxiously sarcastic throughout this, don’t you? Be prepared, Phillypops.” He looks up, and sticks out his tongue at Phil cheekily.  
  
“I’d expect nothing else, Daniel” Phil replies, carefully affecting the same light, casual tone, as he pulls the other pile towards him. There’s another moment of quiet, before Dan inhales sharply, before screeching, ear-splittingly loudly:  
  
“PHIL!! WHAT SIZE ARE THESE FUCKING DUNGAREES?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @phandomficfest's ~~Fuck Your Trope~~ Subverted Trope Flash Fic Fest. ;O) Should be some _interesting_ fics out of this one, you should go check 'em all out. :D
> 
> No, I haven't forgotten about 6/1550, I've just not been in the mood to write not happy for long enough to finish it. Even had to write this'un in 3 blocks, and it's what? Barely any length. It's coming though, I promise.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DryCerealThief) or [Tumblr](https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com) if you want to find and yell at me for blowing holes in your fave AU. Sorry not sorry. :0P Not least cos it's all @realeyesrealize's fault. Blame Paula. I have the screenshots to prove it.


End file.
